


For Me, It's You

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that I am attracted to the most is his gentleness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I just upload them here for archival purposes. 
> 
> Written for Porn Battle VIII

They give a little, both of them. It’s not easy, what they’re doing and they both have the common sense and intelligence to acknowledge this. Spock doesn’t ever ask, doesn’t ever articulate his needs at all or even that he has any. McCoy spends most of his time when they are alone together, hyper-focusing on Spock, watching the way he moves, the way he breaths, the way he stands, looking for signs that will tell him what Spock need him to do. Often though he just guesses anyway, and trusts that Spock won’t hold it against him if he gets it wrong. It’s like the Vulcan mental bond. Spock brought it up once and McCoy said no, and Spock’s never mentioned it since. McCoy hadn’t been ready then, too much, too soon and sometimes he wonders if he’ll ever be, but he does wonder how much he’s holding them both back by saying no. Some days he can’t stop himself from wondering whether Spock would be able to tell him those things he seems incapable of articulating aloud if they shared that kind of connection. 

There are other things they don’t talk about, the biggest one that hangs over their heads is the one McCoy worries about the most, probably more then he should. Pon Farr, he’s not ready, and he very much doubts Spock is either. He’s done as much research has he can, but it’s only helped confirm what he’s already feared, he’s not ready, he’s never going to be ready. Some days it feels like the whole damn universe is plotting against them.

It’s been a hard day for both of them, they lost two men on the away team. The first blow of the day and the one that falls hardest on McCoy who has the stand and watch them die having no idea what they were dying of. Spock and McCoy had been particularly hard one each other too, over whether or not to interfere with the local war, the bio-weaponry from which had killed the two officers. In the end of course Kirk had solved the argument by deciding to barrel in headfirst, guns blazing and McCoy had only been grateful there was no more casualties, this time at least. He doesn’t know how Spock felt about it, the second in command had been particularly hard to read. 

McCoy makes sure to get back to their quarters first. He strips and takes a long, hot shower, trying to rid himself of the frustration, failure and irritation he’s been carrying with him all day. When he hears the door chime he wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the main room to see Spock use his override code to lock the door. Spock turns and looks at him for a moment and McCoy doesn’t need any kind of mental bond to feel the exhaustion coming off the other man in waves. Spock crosses the room in one swift movement and takes McCoy around the waist letting his head come to rest on McCoy’s shoulder. McCoy makes a small shocked sound in the back of his throat before his hands come up to cradle the back of Spock’s head, and rub against the back of his neck. Spock never initiates physical contact between them, although he never rejects it when McCoy offers, so this is new and shocking, and McCoy starts worrying immediately. 

“Spock?” McCoy pets the back of Spock’s head letting his fingers stroke through the fine dark hair. “are you ok, darlin’?”

Spock makes a small noise that’s almost a sigh and straightens back up, although he doesn’t let go of McCoy’s waist. “I am fine, Leonard. I have just found today’s duties to be both physically fatiguing and mentally troubling.” 

“yeah.” McCoy lets his hand gently travel along the fine angles of Spock’s face. “yeah me too.” He lets his fingers drift down Spock’s neck to settle in the hollow of his throat where he can feel Spock’s breathing. 

“Come to bed.” McCoy says as gently as possible, “please.” 

Spock lets his eyes drift shut before nodding, and McCoy takes him by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. He gently pushes Spock until he is sitting on the bed, and strips off Spock’s uniform shirt and then the lightweight black one he wears underneath. McCoy kisses him, deeply, passionately, and Spock responds by taking McCoy’s face between his hands pressing their bare chest together. They break apart and McCoy trails kisses and tiny bites down Spock’s neck and upper chest. He takes first one and then the other of Spock’s delicate hands and kissing them as well, kissing the fronts and the backs. Finally McCoy kneels still dressed only in a towel and slides Spock’s boots off, before undoing his pants and pushing them down. He finishes undressing Spock and then stands, straddling his lover’s lap and kisses Spock deeply once more, pushing his fingers into Spock’s hair, invading Spock’s mouth with his tongue. Spock wraps his arms around McCoy’s waist holding onto him with an almost crushing grip and McCoy breaks off the kiss and instead rains kisses across Spock’s face, neck and shoulders. Spock’s fingers rub small patterns against McCoy’s hipbones and the small of his back. McCoy is already hard, and can feel Spock lengthen and harden against his thigh and smiles. 

He gently takes Spock’s hands in his and pulls them away from his own waist just holding them for a moments, before he lets go and pushes himself off of Spock’s lap. He kneels in front of the other man again, and takes Spock’s erection in his hand, feeling it’s hard, velvety-ness against his palm watching it turn an even darker shade of olive green. He slowly leans forward and kisses the tip, before carefully tracing its veins with his tongue. As always Spock makes no noise, but his breathing speeds up and one of his hands, tentatively finds it’s way to McCoy’s shoulder his grip firm but not controlling. McCoy uses his free hand to gently roll Spock’s balls, before he takes the other man’s erection fully into his mouth. McCoy sucks slowly, up and then down, twice, testing his own limits, reminding himself just how much he can take and where exactly his gag reflex starts. After a few more slow strokes, he grasps the base of Spock’s cock firmly and starts moving faster, sucking hard. 

McCoy not good at this, and he knows it, hasn’t had a great deal of practice really, but he tries to make up for what skill he lacks with single minded determination and Spock’s never complained. McCoy rolls Spock’s balls again in his free hand then switches so his hand is resting against the inside of Spock’s thigh bracing himself and rubbing soothing patterns with his thumb. He looks up and sees Spock’s eyes are closed, his whole body arched. The look on his face is one of intense concentration, as if he’s trying desperately to control himself, stop the inevitable from happening. McCoy speeds up his pace and raises his free hand to press against Spock’s belly, the dark hair tickling his palm. 

 _Come._  He thinks desperately,  _just let go and fall, I swear I’ll catch you._  

Spock’s hand, not gripping McCoy’s shoulder, comes to cover McCoy’s hand against Spock’s abdomen, their fingers twisting together. Spock’s whole body shudders, and twists. Spock’s grip on McCoy’s shoulder goes painfully hard and McCoy starts to swallow before he even tastes it, a good thing too because Spock come, a long drawn out movement that seems to ripple through his entire body and McCoy swears he can feel it course through is own body as well. 

McCoy realizes amazingly that he too is coming only seconds after Spock does and has the presents of mind to let the other man’s spent cock slide from his mouth before he wraps his fingers around his own dick, strokes it once, twice and feels his orgasm slam down on top of him. He leans his forehead against the inside of Spock’s thigh and trembles through it, Spock’s hand solid and firm against the back of his neck, Spock’s fingers still twisted in his against Spock’s stomach.

“God.” McCoy swears, slightly muffled against Spock’s thigh. “Sweet Jesus, Spock.” 

They shake together for a few minutes before, Spock gently draws McCoy up so they can lie against each other half on the bed. McCoy uses his towel to clean himself off before balling it up and throwing it across the room. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Spock flinch slightly, and remind himself to pick it up later, before the anal-retentive neat-freak, he happens to be in love with, does. 

McCoy yawns and presses his face into Spock’s shoulder, breathing in the sent of him. He thinks about going to sleep and sees Spock make a slight twitching motion with his fingers against the bedspread and McCoy decides he’d better pick up that towel first. 

 


End file.
